Hammocks provide a lightweight bed and are widely used for relaxing, resting, and sleeping. They generally comprise fabric, netting, or the like, and are suspended between supports at each end. In practice, they find use in many areas including backyards, campgrounds, beaches, and picnics. Hammocks generally require two end supports, such as a tree branch or tree trunk. A freestanding post, hook, or other support may be used as well. Some hammocks may even come with their own stands that provide end supports. Such a stand may limit portability of a hammock, however, given that stands may be heavy and bulky. Also, trees are not always readily available in a given environment, or they may be too weak or not have the right branch height. Finally, setup may be time-consuming and result in unstable suspension on either or both ends. One may end up bruised and broken from a collapsing end of the hammock. Thus, setup and portability limitations of current hammocks may not provide an ideal approach to relaxation and resting.
A variety of hammocks are available, including hammock hanging chairs, lightweight hammocks, and wide hammocks. Hammock hanging chairs may comprise a cross bar, two side bars, and a sling of canvas or similar material in which the user sits. The cross bar, which may have ropes extending from ends the cross bar, create a front to back depth for the sling type of chair. When used under a roof, the hook may be installed on the underside of a roof to suspend the chair. Alternatively, a stand with a top hook may also be used. Other means may also be used.